Ivory
by Samara Mitternacht
Summary: Samara is left alone in her house for two months as her father and newly 'baked' mother goes on a honey moon, but what happens next mixes all of her plans - an alien ship crashes in the nearby forest and she finds the lone survivor - a hunter. What will happen, during his stay here?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_She would never call herself a child-prodigy. She was too modest for that. And she never saw herself that smart or talented as others portrayed her. She just wanted her father to be happy, to be proud of his little girl. That's why she studied in every single subject as hard as she could. She even took interest in his work and hobbies… All so she could see a smile on his face, and not the hurt look, whenever he looked at her… The same look he looks at her mother's picture…_

"Samara!" she flinched hearing her name yelled out and turned away from the fireplace, where most of her family photos were held, and looked at the door, like waiting for the caller to come in. Though, she perfectly knew, she was supposed to come over… Giving a light sigh, Samara put the picture she was holding back on the fireplace, next to the others. She once more looked at the photo she was holding before. There was a young couple. Male was about twenty-five years old, tall, dark-haired, muscular, really good-looking, and a woman, she was pretty short, compared to the male, but her blonde hair and green eyes made her not less beautiful than her husband was. And then there was a baby, which the woman was holding. It seemed that it was somewhere around a month old, and puny little hair showed, that the baby was also going to be blonde. That was Samara, and the couple – they were her parents. But the only one she had a chance to know was her father. Her mother died from blood cancer, when she was only one year old. She always wanted to meet her, but that just wasn't meant to be. And the older she got, the better she understood that – you won't change the past…

"Sam!" she flinched again, when her father called her once more and soon she was by his side at his bedroom, where he was packing his luggage. Though, there was almost twenty years difference between the picture and present, the male didn't look very different. Sure, he got a bit fat with the age, but that wasn't really seen, considering he was still over 6 feet and 5 inches tall. His face was filled with wrinkles, but they weren't so bad, not in Sam's eyes, at least. The most noticeable thing was probably his hair – there were some silver strands, showing in his short dark-brown hair, but it suit him pretty well, especially, when he would put on a suit for his work. "You called?" Sam asked, while standing next to him, checking silently what he was putting in the luggage and what leaving behind. "Yeah, sweaty, could you go downstairs and help Stella prepare the breakfast?" She lifted one eyebrow, not really understanding, why would he ask this, but then the male stepped away from his luggage and just put his hands up. "She wanted to make the breakfast today, so all of us could sit nicely together, since we won't be able to do that for quite a while now…" Samara just rolled her eyes with a strange smile. "Shouldn't she be packing too?" The male just shrugged and locked his suitcase. "She was already done with it yesterday's evening…" She gave a faint laugh and shook her head a bit. "And you always said that women are always late… Look at yourself now…" Father took another, quite small, case and started packing his electronics – phone, iPad, ect. "I know, I know, I'm being Slowpoke right now… But if we both know Stella, we'll be late to the plane, just because she started to cook, now go help her, or so God help me, if this trip starts with being late…" Sam laughed again and patted his back. "Alright, alright. Don't get stressed now…" She said and soon went downstairs and towards the kitchen.

When father first introduced Stella to her, Sam was far from happy. Her father was over fourty, and he brought a woman, who could be a sister to her. Besides, they were total opposites. In, like, everything. At first, Sam couldn't stand the sheer sight of her. Stella was short compared to her, 5 feet and 2 inches, while Samara wasn't far from 6 feet, and that's when she wasn't wearing high-heels. Sam loved the fact, that she was tall, and sometimes she wanted to be even taller, so she just didn't feel comfortable being around someone as small as Stella. Another physical difference between them, which Sam really disliked at first, was the hair. Samara always was ivory blonde, with long, waist-length hair, that in the summer almost looked pure white and Stella… She had short, tom-boyish ebony black hair. Few times she mixed her for a guy… A very short guy… But that was the physical difference that Samara learned to ignore few months after Stella started living with them. The other things were more difficult. Sam took really big interest in her father's main hobby – hunting, and she would go anywhere with him to hunt. And Stella tried to stop this, saying, that it's not appropriate for a girl to go hunting. (Says the one with tom-boyish haircut…) But she never succeeded in stopping her hunting, because father enjoyed her company… And there were some few more similar situations, when Stella tried to be a 'mother' for Sam. But you can't really be a mother for a kid, who's already twenty years old. Finally, Stella just gave up. She didn't try to change Samara, nor her dad anymore, seeing, that it would only make things worse between the women. And when she stopped this, Sam finally started to like her. She was quite nice and understanding… And though Sam still thought about her more of a sister, than a mother, she put up with the thought that her father is going to marry this woman… And so he did… Last week, they finally exchanged rings, and now they were going on a honey moon.

"Hey, Samara…" Stella purred like a kitten, while mixing pancake batter. "How's Lucas? Did he finish packing?" She asked about her father and his struggle to put everything in the suitcases. "Nah, he's still packing all of the devices…" She answered and went over to the stove, where the pan was. It was already hot, so she assumed that the breakfast will be done shortly. "Oh, could you help me with the breakfast? I'm afraid I won't be able to finish everything on time…" Stella asked and Sam nodded. "That's why I'm here for…" And so they made breakfast together. It wasn't very hard to do so on your own, but still, some things went faster than the others, when they worked together. The pancakes were done by the time when Lucas brought down the last suitcase downstairs and put it next to the front door. He then entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Ok, we have exactly half an hour to eat, and then we're off to the airport" He said, as he sat at the table and put some pancakes into his plate. "You sure you don't want me to drive you there, instead of a taxi?" Samara asked, while pouring some orange juice into the glass, to which Lucas just shook his head. "No, you save your gas for your own trips, we'll be fine…" Stella nodded in agreement and Sam didn't say a word about it, just enjoyed Stella's cooking. She didn't cook much, but when she did… God, she was awesome at it…

"Ok, now be good. Don't destroy the house. And write us something once or twice, while we're gone, ok?" Lucas put his hands on Samaras shoulders and looked at her with a sad look. It was hard for him to say goodbye to his little girl for whole two months. But Samara just laughed. "Dad, I'll be fine, don't worry… You two just go and have the time of your life, forget everything, that's left here…" She glanced at Stella that was standing behind her father. "Just make sure, he doesn't eat too much junk food, or his cholesterol will rise again" she gave a wink and Stella laughed a bit. "I'll make sure of it…" By saying 'junk food' she meant 'alcohol', that was like a code for Stella to not let him drink too much, or he will have liver problems. Sam looked back at the man and gave him a big hug. When she stepped back, she pushed him towards the taxi. "Ok, now go, or you'll be late…" He, together with Stella, sat inside the taxi and after final goodbyes, they were gone… Sam gave a light sigh and looked around. Their house was in the outskirts of the town, so they didn't have many neighbors, which meant peace and quiet for whole two months… How will she be able to survive that? She shook her head, while getting back inside, with a strange smile on her face. She went straight to the balcony, which led to the backyard and took out a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray from the little cabinet near the door. Both, her father and Stella, knew about her smoking, but since she did it quite rarely, they didn't say much about it. Sometimes even Lucas would come out with her for a quick smoke. After all, she was a grown up, and if she chose to spend her money on cigarettes, it was her own problem. For the past few years she was working at a car service as a mechanic. A strange job for a woman, you'd say? Yes, it was strange, but she was one of the best mechanics in the service, so the owner didn't want to let her go after the first month she worked there, so she stayed. And though her studies were completely different from her job (she was studying economics), Sam was still thinking in working more with engineering and technology, and so car service was something like that… She sometimes thought that it was her father's influence on her, why she was working with cars. He was crazy for his BMW, which was now standing in the garage. He managed to buy a brand new one, when she was fifteen and she was always there, when he did some modifications or simply repaired it. That's how she managed to re-build her pick-up truck, because compared to it, a metal can had more worth than that old vehicle. But Sam managed to fix it, and now all that was left was to re-paint it. She loved her car, but it wasn't for a show, like the BMW. She usually drove with it, when they would go hunting in the nearby forest. It was easier to bring back the animals in the back of the truck and she was never afraid of cleaning the blood stains.

Samara let out a puff of smoke, while staring at her backyard, though she wasn't looking at anything, just thinking. 'Maybe I should go hunting? Or invite some friends over?' she thought, while turning her head to the right a bit. As it was said, they didn't have many neighbors, but there were some houses in the street they were living. There were two more, while going from the town, towards them, but they were built further away from each other, than normally. Then there was a huge park, something like New York's Central and few more houses. The forest was a bit over a mile after the last house. If you would go for a simple walk, it's not that far, but when you have to drag like five rabbits and a roe-deer back home, you can feel the distance… Though, it's been a while since they hunted bucks. There was a shortage of them these past few years, and since her father was the head hunter in these outskirts, he also had the duty to save the wild life that had troubles in surviving in these woods. Sometimes it would be rabbits, sometimes bucks, sometimes even wolves. Yeah, they had wolves, and it was forbidden to hunt them, because there were only few packs and only in the northern territories, so there weren't many encounters. But one year few other packs came across and they started to run around in the middle of the woods, and people didn't really like that, especially when few hunters were attacked. Then Lucas called the animal service to get a permission to hunt down the packs, but when the service declined, saying, that wolves are endangered in these areas, he thought of another way. He called the same animal service, suggesting hunting down the new packs, that been terrorizing the forest with sleeping darts and drive them somewhere further, to another forest, where there weren't any hunters. The idea was good enough for animal service to accept and after a week the new packs were transferred to a new place. Samara was there, with her father, and when they found a nest with wolf pups, she almost managed to persuade him to take one home. Good thing he didn't let her keep the pup… No one would have time to take care of him now…

Samara extinguished the cigarette and closed her eyes, leaning in the chair. Yeah, maybe she'll go hunting in a few days, and maybe she'll even invite over some friends the day after, serving some rabbit meat… Oh, her friends loved the fresh wild meat that she hunted… Except one. The girl was vegetarian, but she would never get angry if someone next to her was eating meat. Everyone always thought that she wasn't eating any for health problems, but the real reason was unknown. If she wants to tell them the reason, she will eventually. Sam stood up and stretched her arms up, giving a light sigh. 'Yeah, that plan sounds good… But today, I'll just relax…' she thought and walked back inside to watch a movie, or do something else not productive. She could let herself do that now… After all, it was summer, and summer meant vacations, even though she'll have only one month of it. In July she will get back to work and in August's last week – back to studies. So, this whole month she will pay attention only to her needs and nothing more…


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

Two days have passed since her parents went on a honey moon and Samara has done nothing productive. Just as she planned. Spending days while doing nothing was the luxury she didn't have for quite a long time, since there was always something to do, while her father and Stella were around. Lucas would always ask her for some help with his car or to fix his phone, or computer, or anything else similar to this. Sam perfectly knew that he was capable of doing everything by himself, but she never refused to spend more time with her father. And Stella… If she ever found the moment, when Samara wasn't occupied with her work, studies or helping Lucas, the crazy woman would drag her out to the town. For various reasons. One time she was so into helping poor people, she started working as a volunteer in the canteen made for homeless people. And, of course, she made Sam join too, but she didn't complain. After all, it was something kind as sweet. And Sam also learned to cook from Stella at that time, so everything went for the better in the end. Another interesting experience, which she gained because of her new 'mom', was when she took great interesting in learning to dance. But not any kind of dance. In the town there were lessons, where the art of dance was mixed with combat exercise. It was called Weapon Dance. Traditionally this style of dance was used to stimulate, recall, or reenact combat or the moves of combat in the form of dance, usually for some ceremonial purpose. How crazy was that? Pretty crazy, but Sam loved those practices and went there a whole month longer than Stella. As Samara thought, Stella let because the physical exertion was getting bigger and bigger, and Stella's little body just couldn't handle it. But the most favorite dance for Sam was dancing with a spear. Using this tool (they used simple poles, not the real thing) she could jump around, throw it around and spin it in her hands, pretending that she was in a battle 'till the death… So, yeah, right now Samara was really happy that she was able to relax at the moment. But all this time growing up in action and chores filled environment, she couldn't stay put for too long… She'll have to think of something to do the next thing tomorrow morning.

After taking her evening shower and dressing in her pajamas, Samara went to the balcony for a smoke. Since she wasn't that much into it, for her smoking was just an activity that helped her relax. After a one cigarette she would sit on the rocking-chair, which was in the same terrace, until the dark, thinking of her future, or simply day-dreaming about all kinds of things: from meeting her prince charming, to re-thinking a book or a movie, and what would she do, if she ended up in a similar situation. On rare occasions she would take another one, light it up and look up at the night sky, guessing what could be out there? Besides humans… She was already 100 percent sure, that in this life she won't meet any aliens, just hoped that generations after her will be able to travel through space, to distant galaxies… And that they would find something… Preferably friends, but you could never be sure, just hope… Same thing was happening right now. After sitting motionless for the past two hours, Sam lit another cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke, while gazing at the early stars. Even though she smoked from time to time, she was still fit from all the dancing, normal exercises and her work (fixing cars in the service isn't as easy as it sounds…), so she never had breathing problems. She was still the fastest in her P.E. group. That was also because she was tall compared to other girls… Sam was about to extinguish the cig, when she caught something in the sky with the corner of her eye. At first, she thought it was just a plane, as always blinking it's lights up in the air, so she didn't put much attention to it. But when the dot blinked again, this time brighter and, what seemed, closer, Sam started to observe with slight curiosity. She even stood up, like that would have helped her to see better… She could have gone inside and take a pair of binoculars, but she didn't want to miss whatever was happening. When it blinked again, this time clearly closer than the previous time, Samara's eyes lit up and a word popped into her head – 'meteor'. Through her life she has never seen a falling star. Strange, isn't it? Since they fall, like, two times in a year… But she was never lucky enough to see one. And now she was all hyped-up, knowing, that she was seeing one right now. Hugging herself a bit, since the little breeze became slightly colder, she continued to watch the small dot in the sky, that grew bigger and bigger every second. Equally, her enthusiasm grew as well. Even the cold didn't bother her anymore (**Ha, ha, laugh at Frozen reference**). But what happened afterwards gave more fear than excitement. Samara was never a scaredy-cat. Hunting, while being afraid to find a bear or a wolf instead of a buck, was simply inappropriate and her father made sure that, if she wanted to go hunting with him, she would not be scared. But what was happening to her right now… Lucas never prepared her for this! After few more minutes the dot in the sky was big enough for her to understand, that it wasn't a shooting star. Sam could already see the outlines and she saw, that that thing was huge! Not as big as their two storage house, but big enough as their whole first floor. And it was blazing… It was heading straight for the forest and it was flaming as hell. She assumed, that it was natural, since everything, that was caught in Earth's atmosphere would catch on fire. But usually, it either burned to a crisp or the fire would go out before it reached the surface. But something was wrong… As Sam was still standing, not able to move because of the sight, another thought came to her head. If it wasn't a meteor, it might be a satellite, which was hit and now was falling down. That would explain the flames, wouldn't it? Maybe… But she never thought satellites could be this big… With every second the thing was gaining speed, while the gravity pulled it down, and a minute later it crashed on the surface. The sound was similar to a thunder, a really big and loud one. And then the second sound of explosion followed after few seconds. Samara's eyes widened. It crashed in the forest… There wasn't any rain for the past two months now and all the trees and grass were dry enough to easily catch on fire… The explosion could cause a forest fire… She had to do something! And fast!

After jumping into pair of jeans and putting on her leather jacket, which she used to wear on summer nights, Samara quickly grabbed a flashlight and a big fire extinguisher from the garage. She had one in her truck, but she guessed one will not be enough, if the fire has already gone wild. She quickly jumped into her truck and drove towards the forest. While passing by the two lone houses, which were in between the park and the forest, she saw no lights. The people were either out or sleeping like bricks, if they haven't heard the explosion. Of course, it was summer and already past midnight. Normal people were going on vacation in summer, or sleeping on this kind of hour. Sam looked through her front window only to see a big pillar of smoke coming from the middle of the forest. "Please, let it be only the thing burning. Please, let it be only the thing burning…" Sam whispered, still trying to understand from which place of the forest the smoke was coming. When Samara was somewhere around ten years old, there was a forest fire, but their little hunting community, with the help of the firefighters, managed to stop it from spreading. Dad didn't take her with him that time, saying that it was too dangerous to take her with them. She didn't argue with him then, but she was cursing now, that she wasn't persistent enough… And why didn't she call the fire department in the first place?! It was too late, anyway. Sam was already driving in the forest through the little, almost visible path, towards the pillar of smoke, and there were no mobile connection in here. She guessed the thing crashed somewhere near her father's hunting spot and, apparently, she wasn't mistaken. The closer she got to the spot, the better she could see where the smoke was coming from. When the path ended, Sam had to stop the truck and continue to go on foot, because the trees were too close to each other for a clear passage with a car. She took out the two fire extinguishers and put the flashlight into her jacket's pocket. She left the truck's lights on, so she could see where she was going and it wouldn't be so hard to carry the extinguishers. It wasn't long before she reached the impact zone. When Samara saw the thing that fell, she let out a faint hiccup. God, it was huge! She didn't have the time to think, what the hell was it, because there was another explosion. It wasn't as big as before, but it made her to set her priorities straight – put out the fire first, then wonder what the fuck was that thing. Fortunately for her there weren't any treetops that caught on fire. The thing managed to crash in a little clearing and the explosions didn't do much damage either. Few of the tree trunks were burning, but she managed to put out the fire before the problem became bigger. It was harder with the grass, though. While she was busy with the trees, the fire on the grass spread further, but not far enough, so she managed to extinguish the fire before it caught the trees again. The other problem was the thing, which was still burning. If Sam won't manage to put the fire out in time, the grass will start to burn again or even worse – there will be another explosion. She was still confused, that until this moment no one else showed up. Was she really the only one to notice this thing falling down from the sky? And wasn't there any person that heard the crash and the explosion following it? Though, she wouldn't be surprised, if someone, who was woken up by the sound from their sleep, would simply think it was just a thunder and would go back to dreaming. She thanked to God that the fire hadn't spread, otherwise she would be screwed. Sam ran around the thing, trying to extinguish the fire as soon as possible, though it wasn't so easy as it looked like. She managed to put the fire out in those places, where it was close to the ground, but there were still few spots on the top that were still blazing. How will she ever reach that? Taking the smaller extinguisher, which was in the car before, she found a route she could use to get on the top of the satellite. Though it looked nothing like a satellite, she simply didn't have another word for it yet. Climbing to a nearby tree, she sat on the lowest branch, which was a little above the satellite. Not high enough to jump straight at the burning area, but the place was good enough to get to stair-like steps that went to the top. Sam jumped down and fell over at the metal surface. The extinguisher got away from her grip and she almost managed to catch it on time, before it rolled down back on the ground. Sam slowly stood up, trying not to slip and fall down again, and made her way towards the steps. She was cautious, since she wasn't sure if there's going to be another explosion or not. Fortunately, there was none, until she managed to extinguish the top. But before Sam made it safely to the ground, something blew up again, this time in the right side of the satellite and it made her to fall down on the ground on her back. Growling from the numb pain her back, Samara stood up slowly and walked to the newly made fire. "Stop burning, you piece of shit!" she yelled, like the thing could understand her. Few seconds later, she finally managed to put out the fire. With a heavy sigh, Sam sat down further away from the thing, so she could see it better. She was almost sure, that there was still fire burning inside of it, but as long as it doesn't explode again, she should be fine… She turned on her flashlight and looked at the thing more closely, trying to identify what it was. It was torn apart from the impact and from all of the explosions, details scattering around it… But it's form somehow reminded her of an airship. Not the ones that you see every day on TV, more of those that you see in Sci-fi movies. There was the nose, smooth and slightly tapering towards the end, making it more aerodynamic. There were also something similar to windows, but they were all tanned, so Sam guessed, if it was a cockpit, the view of the outside was seen either via cameras or a sonar. On the other end there was the engine and the turbines. At least, what was left of them… Sam continued to scan the airship with her eyes, trying to understand what happened. It seemed that the engine malfunctioned and set the turbines on fire, which made it fall. When it crashed, the fire probably got into fuel storage, which would explain the first explosion. After that, the electric systems also malfunctioned, and so on. Of course, she was only guessing. If she wanted to know the real reasons, she should take a closer look, but she didn't want to risk it.

Samara leaned back to a tree she was sitting at and closed her eyes. God, she wanted a cigarette right now… Well, why wouldn't she want one? She was stressed and her heart was pounding from all the adrenaline. She really needed a moment to relax… The airship was still stuck in her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at it at the moment. It was definitely made to fly, she had no doubts about that… But something was off… None of the ships that US army had were this big, nor any other army for that matter. Maybe it was its first flight? Like a test flight, or something? Maybe the pilot… Samara's eyes went wide open. "The pilot!" she jumped up from the ground and turned on her flashlight again. She was so busy with taking down the fire, she completely forgot there could be people inside. She quickly ran to the part where the pilots' cabin should be, searching for a door, but there was nothing like it. Cursing silently she then tried the sides. There was an outline which could identify the door, but she didn't find any button that could open them. "Hello?!" she yelled, giving a hard tap on the door. "Please don't be dead…" Sam muttered, once again trying to find any button or a lever, which could let her in, or the pilot – out. Before she started to look for the third time, she heard a faint click, then a hiss, like the air was coming out from a tire, and suddenly the door shot up, leaving a hole. Sam squeaked and jumped back from the sudden action. She turned her flashlight to the door, but there was so much smoke coming from the inside of the ship, she couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" she squint her eyes a bit, trying to see was there anyone in the smoke or not. Sam took a step closer, but soon stopped, when she heard a faint growl. "Hello?" she asked again, not daring to take another step or even move. "Are you alright?" she didn't receive an answer, but when the smoke faded away slightly, she saw an outline of someone or…something… It was huge and Sam slowly took few steps back, when he (she assumed it was 'he') started to come closer. _Thump, thump…_ His steps were heavy and it seemed it was hard for him to walk… When the smoke fully cleared out, Samara finally saw the thing, which was standing in front of her. She was 100 percent sure that it was not human. At least, she never saw a human that looked like this. He was approximately over 7 feet tall, dressed in leather and fishnet clothes (she guessed those were clothes… Not to mention something like armor on his shoulders and legs), which showed his muscular greenish body with dark brown and golden tiger stripes. There was a utility belt on his waist and some sort of tech on his wrists and left shoulder. There was a metal mask, hiding his face, on which Sam focused her look, trying not to stare at his strange dred-like hair coming right out of the mask, or maybe his head, she couldn't tell. The creature growled again, slowly coming towards her, lumping slightly. Only then did she noticed that he was hurt. There were three deep open cuts on his right leg and one big, almost the size of her fist, wound on his right side of his waist that he was holding, so it wouldn't bleed so much. The neon green luminous blood was dripping everywhere and Samara felt like fainting from the amount of adrenaline she was receiving right now. Should she run? She doubted that the creature would go after her with these kind of wounds… But she didn't need to run. When the beast took another two steps, he suddenly fell on his knees, letting out a faint growl, and after that, he dropped on the ground unconscious. Samara finally started to breathe again. How didn't she saw at first that she found a God damned alien spaceship?


	3. Taking care of the guest

**Authors note****: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I found it quite difficult to write, because English isn't my native language, so I had to translate most of the things from my own. Either way, finally there will be some action in the story. Don't know for how long will I manage to keep the action, because I really s*ck at it, but I'll try to do my best! I really appreciate that you comment on my story and I encourage all of you to do so. Even if it's only criticism. Every words of you criticism will be taken into account and I will try to fix things, if I can.**

**Miscevious****Midnight****: For those who are following my Midnight story, I will try to upload new chapter on Monday. Probably evening. I cannot promise on that, thought I would like myself to finish it tomorrow...**

**Taking care of the guest**

And what was she thinking? Samara huffed and stopped for a moment, straightening herself up. Her back was still sore from the time she fell down from the top of the ship, and dragging a 300 pound alien was not helping her to get better... She had some (actually a lot) doubt about this decision in taking him with her, but she couldn't just leave him there bleed to death, now could she? No matter how threatening he looked, while he was standing up and growling at her, she still hoped he will be friendly enough when he wakes up all patched up. Well, who wouldn't be angry, if their ship crashed in some foreign planet? Before Sam started to drag him through the forest floor, because he was just too heavy to carry, she took a closer look at his gadgets. From the looks of it, they seemed to add additional 100 pounds to his whole weight, and Sam had no intentions to strain her back... She took off the weapon (or a very interesting looking camera) from his left shoulder, trying not to snag any little tubes sticking out of his helmet. She also found some throwing disks and an extractable spear, which went to the pile at once. She won't be dragging more than he weights by himself, that was for sure. Last one to come off was some sort of mechanism on his left wrist. Sam didn't give much attention to it and put it next to all the other weapons she found on the alien. However, she left his armor on and something that looked like a little air bank, thinking, that it won't do any good, if he starts to suffocate.

After what seemed like a half an hour of dragging the damned thing through the forest, Samara finally reached her truck. She pressed the handle and the tailgate popped open. She could have tried to put the alien in the passenger's seat, but she really doubted he will fit in there... Standing with her back turned to the tailgate, Sam put all the strength she had to pull up the alien and lay him in the back of the truck. "God, why do you weight so much?" she asked for the fourth time, and somehow managed to drop him on the bed. She pushed him a little bit further and laid him on his back. The wound on his side looked nasty. While dragging him, Sam noticed that whatever made this wound, it came right through his back, since he had the same wound on his back too. Looked like something stabbed him with a harpoon and then took it out, taking a good amount of meat with it... But his chest was slightly moving, so it seemed it wasn't a fatal wound. The cut wounds on his leg weren't as bad. They were deep, but not as fleshy, so they should heal pretty fast. Samara looked around searching for some sort of clean cloth, but the ones she found were stained with engine oil. She couldn't out those on the wounds... Giving an annoyed growl, Sam dropped down her jacked and took off her t-shirt, ripping it in two and pressing to the aliens wounds, trying to slow down the bleeding at least for a bit. He already lost a good amount of blood, talking in human terms, and for some reason Sam wanted to keep him alive. She put on her jacket again and zipped up, so she wouldn't get cold sitting only in her bra. Sam looked at herself. Her jeans, jacket and especially hands were covered in this green luminous blood. "I hope this thing washes off..." she muttered, while climbing out of the back and closing the tailgate. "Hold on, you big piece of meat..." she whispered to the alien, hoping she will make it in time to get back home to stop his bleeding. But before coming straight home, she ran back to the ship and took all of the weapons she put in the pile. Throwing them onto the seat next to her, Sam jumped into the driver's seat and drove back home. "Damn it... Where will I put him?" she murmured, while going down the road, driving way over the speed limit.

Instead of stopping in front of garage, like usual, Sam drove further into the backyard. There was a little tool shed, where Lucas kept all of his tools and other, not really necessary at that moment, things. When Sam was little, she loved to hang out in the said shed, while playing silently in one corner, while her dad was working on something. He even brought a pretty big mattress for her, so she wouldn't play on the cold ground. As she remembered, the mattress should still be in there, as long with her old toys sitting somewhere on the shelves. Stopping right in front of the shed, Sam jumped out of the car and ran to its door. She flipped the rock, that was near it and took the spare key from the shack. After unlocking the door, she turned on the lights and looked over to the corner she used to play in. Yes, the mattress was still in its place. Sam had a thought to bring the alien to the house and treating its wounds there, but remembering about his strange green blood, about which she had no idea, if it does wash off or not, she pushed that thought away. He will have to satisfy with an old shack at the moment. Running back to her truck, she popped open the tailgate and dragged the alien out of it. She lost her balance for a moment, right before she could fully get him out, so he fell right on top of her with his all weight. "Oh, for fuck's sake..." Sam mumbled, feeling how she was starting to suffocate, and pushed the alien off of her. "Dude, you have no idea how much you owe me right now..." she muttered through her teeth and stood up, dragging the creature to the shed and laying him on the mattress. Sighing heavily, Sam knelt beside him to take a better look at the wounds, trying to remember where were they keeping the first aid kit.

While getting out of the shack, Sam gave a look towards the truck, but parking it in place wasn't the main priority now. She will have to clean it too, before putting it in front of the garage again... Quickly, she ran inside the house through the backdoor and took out the first aid kit from one of the lower counters in the kitchen. She had no idea, if the alien was allergic to any of the chemicals that were in human medicine or not, she just hoped, that he'll be fine. And again, she had nothing else to think, but to hope... After quickly washing her hands with a soap, from all the green blood, Sam took the med kit and ran back to the shed. There was already a pretty big blood stain on the mattress when she got back and it made her curse once more. She knelt down next to the alien and opened the med kit. She took the hydrogen peroxide so she could disinfect the wounds, but stopped before she could poor the liquid on them. What if he is allergic to it? Won't that be even worse? She thought, while throwing away the cloths that were her t-shirt not so long ago, but now were soaked with alien blood. 'Oh, God damn, I have no time to think about his allergies!' Sam yelled in her mind and poured hydrogen peroxide on the fleshy wound on his waist. The liquid foamed up immediately, killing all the bacteria. She heard a light growl, coming out of the aliens mask. Though, any other person would get ten feet away, Sam just gazed at him with understanding look. She knew how uncomfortable it was, to have your wounds cleaned... But at least he didn't jump on her and went back to being unconscious. While the wound on his waist was still foaming, she poured some on his leg wounds too. This time there was no reaction. She gently drained the liquid from the wounds with a piece of bandage and poured the peroxide once again. She took out some big medical patches, big enough to cover the wound and placed it on the biggest wound. Then , she somehow rolled him on his side and did the cleaning on the wound in his back. She then wrapped the wounds with the bandage, pressing them as hard as she can, so they would stop bleeding. When she finished this little (big!) medical deed, Sam sighed and looked at her hands. She was covered in blood again, no matter how much she tried to stay clean. She was just not meant to be a nurse... She stood up and put the med kit in on the shelf. He might not need for a new pair of bandages, but she didn't want to risk it in seeing him soaked in blood again and not have the med kit nearby. Giving another look towards the alien, Sam sighed, this time a bit lighter and walked out of the shed. She was in big need of another hot shower...

She gave not even a single thought about going to sleep. Well, how could she think of that right now? There's was a god damn alien in her tool shed, and his ship was still in the middle of the forest, which made Samara more worried. It was quite silent night and she heard nothing more coming from the forest, so she assumed that the ship had no more explosions, but she wasn't sure. Well, at least, she saw no smoke, while looking that way... Sam jumped out of the back of her truck and closed the tailgate. In the past hour she managed to do only two things - panic and clean the blood from the back of the truck and the front. Though at first it seemed, that the strange luminous blood won't be so easy to clean, it went off pretty quickly. And she thanked God for that, even though she was far from being religious. After driving her truck back to its usual parking spot, she gave a quick visit to the alien, wondering how were his wounds. They were still bleeding, but not as much as before. Sam got scared at first, when she came back to him, because it seemed that he wasn't breathing, but when she gently placed her hand on his chest, she felt a slight movement. He was just asleep... She quickly changed the bandages to new ones, hoping that these will last until morning. However, she did notice one strange thing. The wound not also stopped bleeding so much, but they seemed also smaller. The cuts on his leg weren't so deep anymore and the flesh wound on his waist looked slightly smaller. Sam tilted her head a bit, while examining the situation, thinking how could this be happening? Apparently, the alien had a lot better regeneration than the humans... After changing his bandages, Sam left the shed and walked towards the terrace, sitting on the little steps and lighting a cigarette. She left the light inside the shed, so she could see if the alien wakes up. What a night...

After another hour sitting in the balcony, wrapped up in a blanket, Samara felt kind of hungry. It seemed that the adrenaline started finally to fade away and hunger was one of the things that she started to feel, together with her back. She'll have to take some painkillers, so the annoying pain in her spine wouldn't drive her mad. She slowly stood up, giving another look to the shack. There was no movement seen through the little window so she guessed, that the alien was still laying on the mattress. Though, she was risking in leaving and not keeping an eye on him, but the hunger grew in every second, so she walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She put some mini-pizzas in the microwave and took an orange to eat at the mean time. While peeling the fruit, Sam once more re-thought the fact, that there was an alien in her shed. And just this evening she was sure she will never be able to see one in her life time. How more crazy could this night become to her? After the mini-pizzas were simply devoured by the hungry female, Sam took some painkillers and sighed, looking at the fridge. The alien probably will be hungry too, when he wakes up, but, just like before, she had no idea if any of human foods were good for him. But either way she still put some oranges and bananas on a tray, together with a bowl of water. She was about to take it to the shed, when she got another idea. He might be a carnivore... So she took out some raw chicken breasts out of the freezer, together with yesterdays stakes and put them on separate plates. She had no clue, either he likes it raw or cooked, but just as always, she hoped he'll find at least something worth to eat. Before she went back outside, Sam made herself a cup of strong black coffee. There was no way she will go to sleep, while that creature was in her shed... She took the tray with the goods and walked back to the shack. Peeping through the window, she saw the alien still laying on his back and probably sleeping, so she silently entered the shed and placed the tray next to him. Not really wanting to stay next to him for too long, Sam went back to the balcony and sat in her rocking-chair, while drinking her coffee and smoking another cigarette. 'I should probably tell dad about this...' she thought, but quickly threw that thought away. She didn't need him to run back home from his honey moon. No, she will keep this for herself, and maybe the alien won't stay here for too long? Maybe a rescue team will come for him?

Another hour has passed and Samara was almost out of cigarettes. God, she had the right to smoke like a fucking chimney right now! Who else wouldn't smoke so much, if they were as stressed as she was? Sam sighed, looking at the last three cigarettes and dropped the pack on the table next to the rocking-chair. She was bored and tired, but she still didn't want to leave and go to sleep, even though there was no signs of the alien being awake. She had to find something to do, before the sun started to rise. It was 3:30am, and if not for the bushes and trees, she could already see the lightened horizon. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she stood up and walked around the house and to her truck. She remembered, that she took the aliens weapons and dropped them on the passenger's seat. Maybe examining them will bring her out of boredom? She took the weapons and came back to her spot in the balcony, so she could keep an eye on the shed in the mean time. The first one to catch her attention was the gadget, that looked something like a little cannon. If Sam remembered that correctly, it was fixed on the aliens left shoulder. Not really sure what kind of ammunition it shoots, she decided not to try and find it out, just in case if it might turn her house into a crisp, so the cannon was soon put away. However, other things were not so complicated. There was something that looked similar to a throwing disk or a shuriken, only bigger, more suitable for the alien, seeing how big he was. And it weighted somewhere around 35 pounds, maybe even more, she couldn't really tell. The claws on the disk were really sharp and pointy, and it didn't look similar to any metal she saw. It definitely wasn't iron or steel, it was tougher than any of those. She also found a button, that retracted the claws when pressed and vice versa. Sam even had a thought to keep it for herself, but what will she do with 35 pound over-sized shuriken? Throw at bears? Giving a light chuckle, she shook her head and put the disk next to the cannon. No, she won't be needing this, or any of his weapons... That was her thought, but she then took the retractable spear she found on the alien. Why, this was a weapon worth all of her attention. After taking those Weapon Dance classes with Stella, Samara was crazy about spears and poles. While retracted, the spear wasn't longer than her arm and looked more like a big metal stick, but, just like on the disk, there was a button, that extracted the spear from both of its ends. At one end there was the spear with the pointy end, while on the other there were some sort of claws, that looked more like a small trident. Sam stood up to see how long it was compared to her height. It was a little bit over her head, so she guessed it was 6 feet and maybe 1 or 2 inches long. It was also quite heavy, but not as much as the disk. She assumed, that the spear was supposed to be slightly lighter. It was made from the same metal, just like the disk. Sam stood straight and rotated the spear in her arms, feeling how easier it was to control with every circle it made. She took a step forward, lunged the trident end into the ground and jumped up, turning over in the air and landing afterwards, quickly taking the spear out of the ground and pointing the spear end towards the invisible enemy. After this little move, Sam straightened herself up and sat back down on the steps. Indeed a very good weapon... After playing with the spear and the disks for another half an hour, she put the weapons inside the cabinet which was in the same terrace and curled up back on the rocking-chair to continue her watch on the shed. She didn't notice how the exhaustion took the best of her and when she fell asleep.

Sam flinched and quickly opened her eyes, when she heard the sound of motorcycle driving past her house. She rubbed her eyes and looked around a bit confused about how did she ended up in the balcony. Still half-asleep she stood up and went to the kitchen to see what hour it was. It seemed pretty late, since sun was shining right in the eyes, when she woke up. Giving a sweet yawn, she looked up at the clock on the wall, right next to the fridge and sighed. It was already quarter past 10 in the morning. Though she loved to sleep, Sam was more of a morning person. She would usually get up at 7 or 8 am, sometimes at 9 in the morning, but never this late. She poured some water in the kettle, so she could make some coffee and leaned to the wall with her back, thinking what the hell happened last night. The throbbing pain in her back made her remember everything at once. There was a fucking alien in her shed! Jumping, like somebody has poked her with a needle, Samara made her way towards the backdoor, but she soon stopped, when a seven foot wall stood in her path. Sam jumped up a good pair of inches in the air and almost fell down. Slowly looking up she saw the alien looking down at her and heard a silent, but not very friendly growl. For a moment Sam was glad, that he was fine and walking only after few hours, but soon she had to run as the alien roared and tried to catch her. How will she ever get out of this mess now?!


End file.
